Conventionally, various types of coin dispensing devices which dispense coins are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,830,054 discloses an invention of a coin dispensing device, in which coins dispensed from a coin dispensing unit are delivered through a chute to a drawer and stored in the drawer, and the coins are dispensed by taking this drawer to the outside of a casing of the coin dispensing device. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,830,054, a plurality of storing units are defined in the drawer, and the coins are stored separately in each storing unit according to the denomination.